


Hocus Pocus

by BeccaKat



Series: Snuggly Big Bad Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Laura Hale, Derek Has Friends, Full Shift Werewolves, Halloween, Hocus Pocus - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Starbucks, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaKat/pseuds/BeccaKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale misses Laura who loved Halloween so he doesn't want to celebrate. When Lydia finally convinces him to come to the party he gets a great surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hocus Pocus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so hopefully it's not terrible. Let me know, cause I'd really like to continue this into a series.  
> Oh and I don't own Teen Wolf or Hocus Pocus or any of the characters mentioned and the movie quote is credited to Hocus Pocus. I think that's it.   
> Enjoy!  
> ~BeccaKat

Halloween was Laura’s favorite holiday. It used to be Derek’s too, but now all he wants to do every year is curl up and try and forget what day it is. Unfortunately, Lydia wanted to throw a pack Halloween party this year. 

“I’ll even get you a costume Derek. Don’t worry about it,” Lydia glared at him. “You know, I could always just sic Erica on you…” she muses while glancing at her phone.

He rolls his eyes. “Fine. I’ll come but I’m not dressing up.”

“We’ll see.”

He sat on the couch with a huff as Lydia walked out of the loft on her phone. He received a text not five minutes later.

From: Lydia  
To: Pack  
Party’s on. Tomorrow night, 10 pm @ Stilinski’s. Costumes required.  
From:Stiles  
To:Pack  
be there or be square!  
From:Scott  
To: Bro  
Stiles. we talked about this.  
From:Stiles  
To:Pack  
oh sorry scott. Be there or be sourwolf!

Derek sighed and dropped his phone on the ground as he face-planted into a throw pillow. It continued to vibrate but he ignored it in favor of taking a nap.

He woke up to a knock on the door. Erica waltzed in and dropped onto the armchair next to him. 

“So, boss what’s up with your costume?”

“Erica. It’s two in the morning.”

“So….?”

He pointed at the door and growled before flopping back onto his face.

“Nah, I’ll just stay here.”

He reached for his phone, pressing his face farther into the pillow as he slid his fingers across the floor. He lifted it up and rolled over enough to text Boyd.

From: Derek  
To: Boyd  
Get in here now before I strangle her.  
From: Boyd  
To: Boss  
sorry boss

Boyd walks in and grabs a cackling Erica in a fireman's hold before nodding at Derek and walking out the door.

Derek rolls over and off of the couch. He wiggles out of his clothes and shifts into his wolf. He reaches up and pulls the pillow off the couch, settling it under the coffee table. He snuffles softly into it before curling around it and falling asleep for the night.

 

When Derek woke up it was to the ringtone that Lydia had set for herself. He shifted back and answered it,“Yeah.”

“Get up. We’re going shopping and you owe me a latte.”

He sighed. “Be out in 10,” he replied, “What are we…”

“Make it 5. We’re on a schedule,” she interrupted.

Derek pulled on a henley and some jeans before slipping on some boots and lazily rolling out the door. 

“Late!” Lydia called as Derek opened the car door. She rolled her eyes and peeled out of the driveway.

They pulled up to Starbucks soon after, “What kind of latte do you want?”

She smirked and glanced over at him. “The usual.”

He walked in beside her and rolled his eyes, “Venti, nonfat soy, extra hot, caramel snickerdoodle macchiato, upside down, extra whip, with cinnamon.”

The barista’s jaw dropped. Jackson walked over from the back and smirked at Lydia. “Usual?” he asked as he rung it up and took Derek’s money. The barista turned to look at Jackson in awe before stepping away from the register with his hands in the air. “You’ve got this Jackson?” he asked.

Jackson rolled his eyes before giving Derek his change and turning to make Lydia’s drink. He passed the finished drink to her before kissing Lydia on the cheek, “See you after my shift.”

“Thanks Jacks. Let’s go Derek.”

As they got back on the road Derek looked out the window. “Lydia I’m not sure about this party…”

“Derek. You’re going to the party,” she rolled her eyes, “I already got you a costume.”

He growled at her softly before she reached over and slapped him lightly on his shoulder. “Derek.”

He huffed and turned back to the window, “Fine. I’ll go.”

She smiled, “Thank you. Alright let’s go get these decorations.”

 

After Lydia dropped him off back at the loft, he walked inside and noticed a package sitting on his couch. There was a note on it that read:

Be there by 11 or I’m sending Erica to collect you. 

He opened the box and pulled out a red and black flannel and skinny jeans. His eyebrows furrowed but he just put them back in the box before going to jump in the shower, resigned to wear the costume Lydia got for him.

When he got out of the shower he noticed a text:  
From:Lydia  
To:Derek  
Show up in beta shift. Thank you.

 

He sighed as he got dressed in the costume and sat down to eat dinner and turned on the tv. He glanced up and noticed that Hocus Pocus was playing. He started to grin when he saw what scene was playing. 

“I like your costume Dani”

“Thank you! I really like yours too. Of course, I couldn't wear anything like that because I don't have any - what do you call them, Max? Yabbos?”

“Max likes your yabbos... in fact, he loves them!”

When Max spit his cider Derek almost fell over he was giggling so hard. He had forgotten how much Laura loved to torture him with this movie even though he secretly loved it. He started to tear up at the thought but was distracted by his phone yet again.

From: Erica  
To: Derek  
10 minutes or I’m coming to get you boss

He texted her back that he was on his way and turned the tv off. He wiped his eyes and grabbed his car keys before heading out the door.

 

When he pulled up to the party in the Camaro he glanced at himself in the rearview mirror before letting his wolf slip out just a little bit. His sideburns grew and his eyebrows disappeared as his fangs dropped and his claws started to pop out.

He stepped out of the car and was immediately struck by how quiet it seemed to be inside the house. He walked up to the door cautiously and knocked.

Stiles pulled the door open with a sheepish smile. He was wearing a large red hoodie and black skinny jeans. 

“Hey Big Bad, great costume! Come on in,” he waved his arms Vanna White style to welcome him into the house.

Derek looked around the living room and found it empty except for a pile of blankets in front of the couch. “Where is everyone?”

“Yeah...um that’s the thing Derek. Nobody else was really invited here. They’re all at the Martin’s for the party Lydia’s throwing tonight. I thought you might like a night in instead.”

Derek blinked in confusion. “But…”

“I mean if you wanted to go to the party instead I would totally understand but I thought that this might be nice instead ’cause I kinda thought you needed a break and I know you might want to be at home alone right now but it really helps me to have somebody by me on Halloween ’cause it keeps me from thinking too much about my mom but my dad is working all night and I didn’t want to be alone and I thought you might feel the same.” Stiles finished babbling, laughed nervously and looked down.

Derek placed his hand awkwardly on Stiles’s shoulder making him look up. “Stiles. I really didn’t want to go to the party. But what’s with the costume then?”

Stiles blushed and chose not to answer, “So do you like Halloween movies?”

“Yeah, sure. What did you want to watch?”

“Is Hocus Pocus good with you?”

Derek moved to sit on the couch and nodded sharply. “Yeah. That’s fine.”

Stiles put the DVD in and sat down in the blanket nest on the floor. “Oh wait do you want popcorn? Or anything to drink? Or what about-”

“Stiles. Watch the movie.”

“Sorry. Watching the movie now.”

As the movie played through, Stiles began to lean back against Derek’s legs. He jerked up when he felt his back touch Derek’s knees. “Sorry,” he apologized as he yawned loudly.

“It’s fine Stiles.” Derek moved his legs apart and pulled Stiles shoulder back to lean against the couch.

After Hocus Pocus finished it was almost 2 in the morning. Stiles was starting to slump to the side against Derek’s leg. The end of the movie woke him up a little bit and he started to get up. Derek pulled him back down, grabbed the remote and turned the tv off.

“So are you just going to spend the night here or are you heading home or-”

“Go to sleep Stiles.”

“But-”

Derek growled softly and Stiles laid down in the blankets. “Ok Big Bad I’m going to sleep. Thanks for coming over.”   
Derek got up to leave but as Stiles drifted off his wolf compelled him to stay. He went into the bathroom and stripped off his costume so that he could change into his wolf fully. He left the door open so he could get out without a struggle and after he changed he trotted out to lay beside Stiles. 

He snuffled happily into the blankets and pressed his head into Stiles back. As he closed his eyes he wondered what Stiles would say in the morning. He drifted off thinking of morning snuggles and the boy in red lying beside him.


End file.
